depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
Coming Down (Five Finger Death Punch song)
Coming Down is a song by heavy metal band Five Finger Death Punch. The song was released as the fourth single from their third album American Capitalist, and their thirteenth single overall. On the week of September 1, the song ranked 1st on the Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart (their first-ever no. 1 single) and 14th on the Billboard Rock Songs chart. The music video premiered on Vevo on June 12, 2012. Synopsis The video, directed by Nick Peterson, begins with clips of a young woman (played by Samantha Gill[2]) in a bathroom placing an envelope, a pill bottle and a make-up brush on the counter. Meanwhile, a young man (played by Leland Montgomery[2]) walks out to a kitchen with a pistol in hand where an older man and woman (presumably his parents) are seated. The young man cocks the hammer, then puts the pistol barrel to his head and (presumably) pulls the trigger to commit suicide as his parent try to stop him. Following the introduction, the young woman vomits on the mirror (presumably after attempting suicide by overdosing on pills), and an older woman (presumably her mother) is seen crying and holding her. The three parents then open the envelopes (presumably containing suicide notes) and continue crying. The video then turns to the events leading up to the suicides, the loading of bullets into the pistol by the young man, and the ingestion of pills by the young woman, followed by fits of rage likely experienced by the two prior to their deaths. In the subsequent clip, the young man is shown being jumped by three people, while the young woman's telephone shows: "I <3 U 4EVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME" "Why did U do that?!" "Me want some!!" "You are such a stupid slut rot in HELL" The young woman then spits on the mirror, and cuts her leg. She then writes "I WANT TO DIE!! FUCK YOU ALL" on cardboard. The young woman then inhales from a cloth drenched in mineral spirits, while the young man ignites a lighter and blows smoke from his nose and mouth. Next, the young man is seen giving electronics to his friend. They appear to lip to each other: :Friend: "I can't take this" :Young Man: "It's all yours" :Friend: "Are you sure?" An older man is then seen yelling at the young man, causing the young man to undergo another fit of rage. The young woman then sees a naked picture of herself on the internet, while the young man is seen posting on a "TEEN SUICIDE BLOG". The video then cuts to animation and depicts the young man running through a school chased by the three boys from before who then shift into monsters and attack him. The scene then shows the girl sitting on her bed crying, when her laptop sparks and a hand with an axe shoots out of it. Monsters then proceed to torment her as well. At the end of the video, the friend of the young man is shown returning the young man's belongings, while the young man puts away the gun and rips up pieces of paper (presumably the suicide note). The young woman then closes a box and hugs her mother. The following texts are seen on the mother's phone, all from the girl: "I <3 U 4EVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME" "got ur vm... im fine" "what?" "I'm not going to school!!!!" "I didn't feel like it...". The young man and his friend then sit down with the young man's parents at the kitchen table. The video then ends by stating "ONE FRIEND CAN SAVE A LIFE" followed by the telephone number for the National Suicide Prevention Line. Premise This video was created by Five Finger Death Punch in an effort to prevent suicide among youth. Category:Songs Category:Songs about suicide